beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Ones
Very little is known about the Old Ones, except that they are a group of extremely powerful older vampires who command the respect of the younger generations. When Daisy insulted a young girl and threatened to eat her, the girl revealed her status, causing Daisy to recoil and have a more respectful attitude towards her. They have yet to be seen in the series but were mentioned in a webisode that introduced Ivan and Daisy, who encountered an Old One in a late night bar. The Old Ones are well aware of Herrick's death and have currently left Europe until things calm down, and until someone takes over Herrick's vacant sector. The Old Ones seem to operate through a hierarchical system based on age. In the second episode of the third season Mitchell is approached a representative of the Old Ones, Richard. Mitchell is informed that knowledge of the Box Tunnel Massacre has reached the Old Ones in South America and they are very agitated by it since Mitchell's actions run the risk of making humans aware of vampires. Mitchell is given a warning to either keep his head down or join the Old Ones in South America as they can not afford to have a maverick like Mitchell running around. Many rumors circulate that the Old Ones life style is like that of stereotypical vampire portrayals. Mitchell even jokingly asked their representative Richard if is true that the Old Ones sleep in coffins and shun sunlight. In episode 4 of season 3 Richard threatens/warns Mitchell that the Old Ones did not take his refusal to join them very well and they will be sending somone from South America very soon to deal with him and his friends. In episode 8 of series 3, Old One Edgar Wyndam reveals himself, covering up for Mitchell's arrest over the Box Tunnel massacre, framing an innocent human for the crime. He then visits Honolulu Heights to take Mitchell as his attack dog, in return for having covered up for him. Wyndam talks of a new vampire age and plans set in motion by the old ones. Before he can take Mitchell however George stakes Mitchell in a mercy killing. In series 4, the Old Ones come to Honolulu Heights, as Griffin,Fergus and Cutler were preparing them with a tribute, Eve, the war child, the one who can wipe out all vampires. Its also revealed that Hal is an old one and is feared by some old ones like Ivan, Hettie, Wyndham and Jacob except for Mr Snow. They were hinted during the whole season while Annie, Tom, Hal, Regus and Cutler all prepared for their battle to protect Eve. They appear at the end of episode 7, Making History, as Mr Snow asks who is hungry. List of Known Old Ones(From Oldest to Youngest) *Mr Snow *Edgar Wyndham (dead: staked by George) * Hal * Hettie * Ivan * Jacob * Griffen (Dead: poisoned by George's blood) * Possibly Regus(due to him being at least 400 years old) * Possibly Fergus(due to him being seen in 1855 and possibly older) * Possibly Richard Turner(due to him being over 380 years old) Category:Vampires Category:Organisations